gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Beat the Geeks/Catchphrases
Opening Spiels "Today, one of these three contestants can win an incredible prize package worth over $5,000, but only if they can Beat The Geeks! Hey everyone I'm Tiffany please welcome the (funny nickname) and the host of Beat The Geeks J. Keith Van Straaten/Blaine Capatch!" REST OF SPIEL (Season 1): Hello, everyone, and welcome to Beat the Geeks. Tonight, one of these three challengers will get a chance to win our grand prize package worth over $5,000! (cheering) Yeah, that's the good news. Now the bad news: To try and stop them, we have collected the finest steal trapped Pop-Trivia minds in existence, and assembled them here in our arena. Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you, the Geeks! Mark Edward Heuck: The Movie Geek. (Insert Mark's funny comment) Andy Zax/Michael Jolly: The Music Geek. (Insert Andy's/Michael's funny comment) Paul Goebel: The TV Geek. (Insert Paul's funny comment) And our Special Guest Geek, (Insert Special Guest): The (insert specific Geek) Geek. (Insert Special Guest Geek's funny comment) Catchphrases Van Straaten Era * "(Insert 3 players), that's what you're up against and here's how this works, only 2 you will make it all the way to the next round and only one of you will make all the way to the final round where you'll face the geek of your choice for that amazing grand prize!" * One of you you has to go, we will start with 4 5-point toss up questions, hands over buzzers and here we go!"-J. Keith Van Straaten (start of the toss up) * "In the subject of movies..." * "In the subject of music..." * "In the subject of TV..." * "In the subject of (insert special subject)..." * "(Insert players and scores) Time now for 4 more questions, these are now worth 10 points each and I will remind you that only the 2 leaders after these questions can go on"-J. Keith Van Straaten when the first 4 questions were asked * "We have some lovely parting gifts for you, but please exit the geek arena now!" * "The two of you made it this far, but congratulations, you're still eligible for a grand prize worth over $5,000. However, now the game starts getting tougher, because you'll be playing against the Geeks themselves. In this first Challenge Round, each one of you will have one chance to challenge a Geek and try to take his Medal. All the Medals are worth 20 points, but if you beat our Special Guest Geek, we'll give you an extra 10 points."-J. Keith Van Straaten (start of the Challenge Round) * "I'm gonna challenge the (insert geek) Geek!"-contestant * "(Insert geek) Geek, you've been challenged!"-J. Keith Van Straaten (when a contestant challenged the geek during Challenge Round and the Geek-to-Geek Showdown) * "Since you don't probably know as much the experts here, we've leveled the playing field, relatively easy questions for you, and impossibly difficult ones for the Geek. Now, Geek, for every easy question your challenger gets right, you'll have to defend your Medal by answering a difficult/harder Geek level question. If you should fail, you will surrender your Medal, and the challenger will get/earn/receive 20 points."-J. Keith Van Straaten **"...or in you case, 30 points." -J. Keith van Straaten to the special guest geek. * "You are being closely monitored and if you give any indication that if you are no longer the geek we thought you were, you may be replaced." * "It's time for two more challengers, and this time, the Medals are worth 40 points each. And just to reminder, only one of you with the most points will move on to the Final Showdown for a chance at a grand prize package!"-J. Keith Van Straaten * "(Insert geek) Geek, you must surrender your Medal in shame!"-J. Keith Van Straaten (when a Geek failed to answer the question gives the Medal to the challenger) * "It all comes down to... THE GEEK-QUALIZER! Oh, yeah, it's anybody's game, because The Geek-Qualizer could be worth up to 150 points. (Insert 2 players), I'm gonna start naming Titles, People, Phrases and Things. You'll have 2 seconds to tell me whether each one is currently best known for Movies, TV or Music. For every one you answer correctly, you'll get 10 points. Answer incorrectly, or freeze at anytime, and The Geek-Qualizer is over for you."-J. Keith Van Straaten (about the Geek-Qualizer) * "As you know this is the Geek-to-Geek showdown, the rules are simple, for each category, you can choose a 1, 2 or 3 point question, first person to 7 points wins! The more the points, the harder the question, for each category, the geek cannot take an easier question than the challenger, challenger goes first, that's you, (insert name). The category is (insert category). Would you like a 1, 2 or 3 point question?" - J. Keith Van Straaten at the start of the Geek to Geek showdown in season 1 Capatch Era * Here's how the Follow-Up works: If you beat the geek, you get 10 points. If he beats you, he knocks you back five." - Blaine Capatch (about the Follow-Up question in Round 1) * "It all comes down to... THE GEEK-QUALIZER! Oh, yeah, it's anybody's game, because The Geek-Qualizer could be worth up to 160 points." - Blane Capatch (about the Geek-Qualizer) * "This is our final Geek-to-Geek to Geek showdown! The rules are simple, for each category, I ask a 1, 2 or 3 point question, first person to 7 points wins!" - Blaine Capatch at the start of the Geek to Geek showdown in season 2 Tagline I'm J. Keith Van Straaten/Blane Capatch, join us next time when three little challengers go over battle on Beat the Geeks. See you then. Bye-bye." - J. Keith Van Straaten/Blaine Capatch Category:Quotes & Catchphrases